Precious Moment
by Demonrazor
Summary: “Huh? Kimimaro? What do you need?” asked Tayuya confused.KimiTayu ShizuKabu Maybe more pairings later on. Chapter 7. Read the authors note. Not that serious though. HIATUS
1. Cancelled Mission

This is my first fanfiction ever. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precious Moment

Chapter 1

"Damn you, Jirobo! That's the last time I'm letting you beat me up like that, you fat piece of crud!" screamed Tayuya.

"You know, women shouldn't talk dirty. It makes you sound like a boy," said Jirobo.

"Well, who fucken cares? Just get me out of this damn net, you retard!" Tayuya was practically screaming to death.

"Guys, do you mind lowering the volume? Yukon and I were sleeping ten miles away and we could still hear you," said Sakon.

"Yeah, and I was sleeping thirty miles away," said Kidoumaru.

"That's right, nagging at me for your damn problems and not giving me any help with _my _cursed problems!" said Tayuya sarcastically. Every body ignored her as they free the red haired girl.

Orochimaru was waiting for the Sound Four to arrive. Kabuto and Kimimaro stood next to him with their expression concealed as best as they could. Orochimaru's yellow eyes followed on the path where they had always come from. Today, however, Kimimaro seemed a bit anxious while Kabuto looked as if he were guilty. When at last the others had came, Kimimaro looked a bit calmer with Kabuto feeling blameworthy.

Finally, he asked, "Kabuto, you seem a bit awkward. What secret are you hiding from me?"

"…Isawshizuneandaskedheroutonadatesonowwe'reanofficialcouple," said Kabuto.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw Shizune and asked her out on a date so now we're an official couple."

"YOU DID WHAT?" exclaimed all the others except Kimimaro who was too busy focusing on something.

Blushing madly, he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Kidoumaru, did you ask Tayuya out yet, like you told me you would?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Tayuya.

"So you didn't?" asked Kabuto to the terrified Kidoumaru who was busy running away from a rampaging girl. "Umm…Orochimaru-sama, since I promised Shizune on a date today, can we move the meeting to tomorrow?"

"Wait! Tomorrow's a weekend, and I deserve a vacation!" declared Sakon as Yukon finished with a puppy face and a "Please?"

"Fine, the day aft-" began Orochimaru before getting interrupted by Tayuya who had just finished beating up spider-boy.

"Flute class!"

"Camping trip!" followed Kidoumaru with a large bulb on his head along with other (much to Kimimaro's grief) minor injuries.

"All Right! I'll move the important meeting to next year since you're all busy!" said the Great Sannin. _'How did this ever happen?'_ he thought.

"What was the important mission any anyways?" asked Kimimaro.

"We were supposed to ambush Konoha for now is its weakest point but because you are all too busy, we can't," was the reply.

"Oh. Orochimaru-sama, I have some personal business to do right now," he said as he eyed Tayuya.

Orochimaru just frowned and did the transportation jutzu (I think that's how you spell it) as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Tayuya,"

"Huh? Kimimaro? What do you need?" asked Tayuya confused.

"Well…you see…"

TBC


	2. History of the Cheeseburger

Thanks for the reviews. Well, here's chapter two.

Precious Moment

Chapter two

"What is it?" asked Tayuya starting to feel a bit nervous. It's not every day that a fearsome shinobi from the Kaguya clan would ask to speak to you in private, you know.

"Ever since we first met, there's this feeling I've had for you. I've always wanted to tell you that I lo-…" but Kimimaro was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes.

"Uh…Hi guys!" said Yukon sheepishly. "Have you seen Sakon anywhere? I'm sure I saw him walk past here. I think he was stalking you."

"What! SAKON! YOU MORON!" was Tayuya's scream that was heard for miles and miles.

Meanwhile in Kirigakure, Haku asked, "Zabuza-sama, did you hear something?"

"Nah. It must've been nothing. I'm sure it was either Gen-jutzu or a red-haired girl named Tayuya screaming in rage because of being spied on by a guy who usually shares his body with the older brother named Sakon.(Don't ask me how he knew.)"

"Eeek! Help, Kidoumaru! Get your girlfriend away from me! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sakon who had been found behind an oak tree.

Kidoumaru's face then turned into a deep shade of scarlette and froze up. Kimimaro flinched. Hearing that only made Tayuya more frustrated, if possible, and more violent. She grabbed a chainsaw out of nowhere and ran even faster calling him "dipshit" and "asshole" and more. In less then five minutes, both were running faster than Idate.

"Don't you ever stop?" asked Sakon who was now slowing down.

Thowing the chainsaw away, she said, "Nope. I just had breakfast," pulling out a breakfast tray, also from nowhere then throwing it away (What a waste of good food.).

"But it's six in the evening. How could you just have breakfast?" asked Sakon.

"Long story," said Tayuya

"How long?"

"949,869,568,264,386,490,345,567,899,111,121,132,223,789,434,989…"

Three hours later…

"385,389,190 chapters," finished Tayuya to the snoring audience. "WAKE UP, BAKA!"

"Wha-?" exclaimed Sakon, Yukon, and Kidoumaru in unison.

"Do I have to repeat it for you?"

"No thanks."

"Good." A few seconds later, "I'm hungry. Let's go get some cheeseburgers from the fridge at the headquarters."

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts…

"Where did I keep that timeturner?"

At the headquarters, they saw Jirobo stuffing his face with all the food except for five cheeseburgers. As they reached for the remaining food, Jirobo noticed them.

"Do you want know the history of cheeseburgers? 'Cause if you don't, too bad," started the fat guy. "Well…" talking a big bite out of a cheeseburger in front of their starving faces "A pride of hamburgers runs through the forest. But wait… what's this? They halt and search for the scent. Why, it's a herd of cheese," taking another bite from a second cheeseburger, "Hidden under some bushes, they pounce at the unsuspecting cheese! After devouring its prey, it hibernates for a whole summer until it is time in fall. It climbs up a tree and spins a cocoon around itself," taking **_another_** bite out of the third, "Then after seconds of waiting, poof, it's a cheeseburger. All this talking sure is making me hungry," he said as he took a bite out of the fourth cheeseburger. "Seeya! Glad to help. No need to thank me. The look on your face is thanks enough,"

They all stared hungrily at the last one. It looked so good, so perfect. As they reached out to take it, Kabuto arrived, taking it and eating it as he started up the stairs. '_Run!'_ went a little voice in his head. He turned around to see five pairs of eyes glaring at him.

"Uh-oh."

Next scene: Kabuto is beaten up (like Mizuki) in a bloody heap and the others heading upstairs for Jirobo's turn.

I'll try adding more about Shizune and Kabuto in the next chapter. Send in reviews on your opinion about this chapter.


	3. DATE?

I seriously need to do some last minute studying for my test (foreign language)! But I also need to help out my match-maker friend. Which should I do first? Oh well, here's chapter three.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Precious Moment

Chapter 3

"Uh…Kabuto? What happened to you?" asked Orochimaru as he poked Kabuto's large bulb with a stick.

It was morning the next day, and Jirobo had mysteriously disappeared. Sunlight streamed through the only window, illuminating the clouds of dust in the air. Picking up his glasses, he realized that it was way beyond repair. Its glass had been shattered to billions of pieces while the other parts and pieces were cut up, smashed, crushed, and mashed together. Frowning, he put the glasses aside.

"Dammit! Now I have to spend another ten cents on a pair of clear glasses! Wait, I don't even have enough money! Orochimaru-sama, I'm blaming this all on you!"

"WHAT? What have I ever done to you except…?" Grabbing a long list out of nowhere, "make you take out the garbage, force you to do the shopping using your own money, tell you to rent the movies that I like and you hate, get you to do whatever the Sound Four wants you to do, have you tell me information about my ancient sensei,…..." (This could go on for hours so I'm going to do a time skip for about one hour.) "bossing you around, question about your previous date ..." (Nah, still too long.) "ask whether you kiss had gone well, and joke around with jokes you can't stand." (Finally!)

"It's none of that. It's just that you forgot to give me a paycheck for the 120th time this decade. See?" said Kabuto, emptying his wallet that was filled completely with dust.

"Oh. Hey, aren't you supposed to meet Shizune on the bridge at noon?" asked the Great Snake Sannin.

"Yeah and how did you know?" asked Kabuto.

"I read it in your diary."

"Hey! That's mine!" ha said snatching it away. "and it's not a diary, it's a journal." Kabuto clutched it in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Shizune!" shouted out Tsunade. (She's not the hokage yet.)

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked the 27 year old half-slave.

"Take care of Ton-Ton. Also, bring me that brief case. I'm going over to the casino," said Tsunade.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Done yet?"

"No," said Shizune.

Ten years later (No, not really!), "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay, I'm done."

"Yosh! (Alright!) Now hurry up! I can't stand around all day! After this, you can go off wherever you want to go, which includes that bridge you were muttering about earlier," said Tsunade as Shizune sprinted up the stairs. "Finally she's gone! I can now continue reading her diary!"

"Guiii!" squealed Ton-Ton as Shizune carried her up the stairs.

"Not now, Ton-Ton. Can't you see I have to get ready for the meeting with Kabuto, geez?

It's not like Tsunade-sama is reading my personal diary that I had somehow lost last night. Come to think of it, every night I write in it, the next day in the morning, it disappears. Well, no time for me to think right now! Gotta get the briefcase over to Tsunade-sama! To the reeking casino!" she said as she marched back downstairs. _I wonder what Kabuto's doing?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Stupid Sakon!" screamed Kabuto. "Who cares if I'm dating an older woman? At least I have a date and you don't!"

"B-but she's 27 and you're 19. SHE'S OLDER THAN YOU BY AT LEAST EIGHT YEARS! ARE YOU MAD?" said Sakon.

"SO WHO FREAKEN' CARES, YOU JACKASS! YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE!"

"I DON'T NEED ONE!"

Orochimaru sat on the sofa in the background muttering, "Good thing I bought this pair of earmuffs or else I'd be deaf!" A thought suddenly popped into his head. "HEY, KABUTO!"

"Eh? What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"Don't you have a date to attend?"

"Oh crud! Shizune's gonna kill me! Thanks Orochimaru-sama!" said Kabuto as he sprinted out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry, I didn't have enough time to write about that date. Tell me whether I should make Shizune break-up with Kabuto or not.


	4. Enter: Sound NinsMission: Uhhh…

Majority rules. Shizune stays. Sorry if you wanted a breakup. Sly, I hate you and your persuasive, yet stupid, ways! See you in Mrs. Lowe's class (you had better survive it or else)! Chapter four.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Enter: Sound Nins-Mission: Uhhh…

"Stupid Kin! Always getting stuck on a tree! Couldn't she use her chakra to climb down at least?" muttered Zaku as he watched his exhausted teammate struggling to get down from an oak. Dosu stood under the shade of the tree.

"Oooo…Ahhhh…a tree…"

"Dosu, stop staring at the tree and get me down! Zaku, you too or else I'll pound you to death!" screamed fourteen-year-old Kin Tsuchi.

"Oooo…Ahhhh…a talking tree…"

"Hmph! Get down yourself. Why waste my precious time with you?" said Zaku.

Kin, who looked pretty irritated, got sick of listen to her teammates complain (not including Dosu who was still staring at the tree with great interest, but she's still upset with him too). With her right hand, she held the branch she was sitting on and swung down into a certain fluffy, poofy, cute, and other adjectives back. Standing up, she noticed where she had landed as she blushed ferociously. Dosu looked surprised, at least the expression on his left eye. Zaku sat in the background on fire (not literally).

"…Uh…thanks for catching me? ..." said Kin unsure.

"…Yeah…you're welcome…I think…" he said as he eyed the tree behind her. (Too bad she thinks that he's looking at her.)

"Grrr!" growled Zaku and grabbed out one of his handle-less kunai without his teammates noticing. "Diiieee! Nobody steals my woman!" he says without thinking as he lounges at Dosu but lands on Kin. (He sure has bad accuracy.)

Kin blushed even more as she heard that. But a small voice in her whisped _Dude! You're not gonna just let that punk sit on you are you? And he called you his 'woman'! You belong to no one besides your sensei and Lord Orochimaru!_ Listening to that, her face tuned back to its original color as she slapped Zaku hard on the face.

"Get off me, you pervert!" she screamed as she threw him off. (Warning for the boys: Never do that. A woman's that strong when you anger her. I know. I've seen it happen before. Creepy but Cool!)

Just before she was about to whack him on the head, they noticed the oh-so-obvious Kabuto rushing to his beloved at the bridge. The rumor of the date had spread all over Otogakure a few minutes after the Sound Four heard about it.

Asking their sensei for permission (yes, he's there), they transformed themselves with the best disguise ever, those funny glasses with a large nose and mustache, and followed him in another disguise, that square rock which Konohamaru uses all the time, available in two colors: pale brown and light brown, no cash accepted. (Hehheh…Need to practice on advertising.)

As he ran towards the destination, he couldn't help noticing a strange, square rock stalking him. Being the clever Kabuto, he could've figured out who was under the rock. But since he was in a hurry and that his glasses were ruined, there was no time to notice. Running faster, the rock followed at the same speed.

Shizune, too, was running as fast as she could to get to the bridge. Ton-Ton _just_ had to run off at the last second and it was her job to find her. Kabuto would not only breakup with her if she was late, he would also go off with that insane Anko. Running faster than the wind, all she saw was the blur the trees looked as she passed them and not notice a pig following her in the disguise of an upside down box with feet.

There was the bridge as they both saw it and…BAM! Their heads smacked right into each other, their lips forcefully touching. Orochimaru and Tsunade, who were also following _without_ a disguise, saw it as their mouth gaped open.

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Shizune and Kabuto had already kissed. Soon, they would get married, and have children, and make her take care of their migets. She fainted right into the arms of her ex-crush as he had just barely caught her.

Turning around, Kabuto and Shizune saw an unconscious Tsunade in the arms of Orochimaru. Good thing Jiraiya who was wandering around for Tsunade wanting to tell her about his love for her arrived. His first reaction: faint. Tsunade woke up just in time to see Jiraiya on the ground and her apprentice gaping.

"Wha- B-but master, you guys were our role models. And this is what you do? Flirt around with each other? We are so disappointed in you guys. Oh well. I guess we could let it go," said Kabuto and Shizune as they headed for the best dating/food area: the famous Ichiraku. And yes, they're still followed.

"Two bowls of ramen in miso soup," ordered Kabuto to the ramen girl, Ayame, as he gazed lovingly into the eyes of his date. (Eww. I hate it when people do that!)

Shizune felt her face burn as she tried to turn her head away but found that it was immobilized.

"You better hurry and eat it up before it cools," suggested Kabuto with his playful smirk.

"Oh…okay," she answered taking a large slurp out of her bowl.

There wasn't much to say but the silence was unbearable.

"So...anything planned for tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, why?" asked Shizune.

"Wanna come over to my place? You should meet the guys."

"'Kay," she said.

Behind them Zaku asked, "Did you get all that?"

The other two nodded as they held up a tape recorder.

Meanwhile, in Ton-Ton's clever disguise, she held her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that chapter? Didn't have enough time to update sooner 'cause of testing. Stupid quizzes! And I bet I failed. I was just randomly bubbling in each answer. Mom's gonna kill me if I get a C or lower. Next chapter, I'll try to write more about Kimimaro and Tayuya. If you want, I'll try adding in some SakonTayu or KidouTayu.


	5. Sakon x Tayuya

Right after one assignment, I get another. And it's the week of my birthday! WILL THIS EVER END! Chapter five.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Sakon x Tayuya

Sakon was on fire as he secretly watched Kimimaro and Tayuya alone in the woods. They were close together, too close for the blue-lipped guy's taste. What made it worse was the fact that Ukon (happy now, Sly?) was muttering things such as "Aww. They look so cute together. When will they finally kiss?" and "What a romantic scene. Why didn't you think of that when you first met her?"

"Do you still remember the day I wanted to tell you something?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yeah. So, what was it? It's been on my mind all day."

"Tayuya, I lov-…" he started.

"NOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!" screamed Sakon as he jumped out of the bushes.

"Don't do what?" Tayuya asked. "What do you want this time?"

Looking at Kimimaro's emotionless face and eyes filled with complete hatred, he said, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she said, unsure why (mostly because by the words '_in private'_ it had included Ukon who was still there on Sakon's back).

After walking to a barren spot in the woods, he stopped and said, "I wanted to tell you something before Kimimaro did. It's that ever since we were kids, we've all been feeling the same for you."

"And your point is?" asked Tayuya.

"…I love you." He finally said (I was about to write about a kiss but nah).

"WTF!" she screamed. "I'm too young to have freaken' fanboys! AHHHHH! IT'S THE EPOCOLIPS!"

"Well, she took that better than I expected." Ukon said seriously, as in no sarcasm.

The brothers watched the young redhead screaming her head off as she ran past all the hills. A few minutes later, she returned.

"I forgot my flute. Hehheh." She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Both guys sweatdropped. Kimimaro came by saying something about hearing Tayuya's scream. Just as the Siemese twins were about to tell them why, Kabuto was there, panting.

"Shizune…house…come by…tomorrow…tell Orochimaru…" panted Kabuto.

It took them a while to let it all sink in.

"What! Jiraiya saw Tsunade and Orochimaru together and fainted? Oh my god! Call the medics! 911!" they screamed, except Kimimaro who was furious with Sakon.

An ambulance rushed by with its siren on. (That was convenient.) Everybody sweatdropped.

Naruto walked by, first looking at the few members that were present from the Sound Five then at the ambulance holding his future senseii, shrugged, and continued his mission on checking for anything suspicious. So far on his list were:

A rock

A tree

Some old people

A price tag

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know all my chapters are short so far, but how am I supposed to write my essay and type this story at the same time? And by the way, Sly, stop stealing my crush. I see you one more time flirting with him, you're toast-friend or not! And reviews please.


	6. Shizune's Visit Part I

Sly, I hate it when you try to help and make it worse! You _just_ had to tell him! At least I'll never see you again. NEVER! Except over the summer and a bit next year. And, one of these days, my hair will be longer than yours. Muahahaha! Muahahaha! And thanks for the reviews, you guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Shizune's Visit Part I.

"Ding-dong" went the doorbell. "Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong…"

Three hours later…

"You know, I was waiting for when you would stop, but it's been three hours, Shizune… **THREE HOURS!** So what do you want?" asked Jirobo.

Shizune blinked.

"Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-KABOOSH!" went the doorbell.

"You do realize that that was Orochimaru's most prized antique, right?" asked Jirobo.

"Uhhhhh," Shizune said. "Can you cover for me? I'll give you five bucks."

"Ten," demanded Jirobo.

"Nine," said Shizune.

"Five. Take it or leave it."

"Uhhhhh…okay, fine. Five," said Shizune unsure.

They turned around to see Orochimaru coming. Quickly, Shizune gave Jirobo the five and ran out the room.

"Jirobo, can you move? I need to check on my doorbell. OH MY GOSH! My precious doorbell! Speak to me!" cried Orochimaru. Turning around, he glared at Jirobo, and in a suspicious growl, he spat, "Jirobo…"

"Darn! It's a fake! ...Oh, hi Orochimaru-sama!" he said nervously. "I can explain! Well, Shizune, she-"

"Don't you DARE blame this on my right-hand apprentice's girlfriend!" fumed Orochimaru. "And besides, if they get married which would most likely happen, they can name their child after me! Kabuto definitely has a better chance of getting married than you. After all, who else would want to go out with a fatso like you?"

Jirobo growled as he left the room. "I'm just pleasantly plump." Strangely unnoticed by everybody, a square rock and upside down box followed.

"KIN! KEEP IT DOWN OR ELSE EVERYBODY WILL HEAR US!" "Excuse me? Zaku, you're the one who's screaming." "Oh, sorry." "Zaku, Kin, you two are both idiots. At least there's one genius among us all. After all, it was me who decided on our disguise."

"Gui!"

---

"Tayuya," called out one of the Siamese twins.

"Go rot in Hell, Sakon," Tayuya replied.

"…It's me, Ukon," he replied.

"Oh… What brings you here? I thought for a minute that you were the other bitch. You know, Bitch Number Two."

"Oh, okay…wait… Hey! Why am I Bitch Number One?" he asked.

"Easy. 'Cause you're the 'older brother', aren't you?" she asked. "So what do you want?"

"You seem a bit stressed. Want to go over to the amusement park?"

"Nah. I already agreed to Kimimaro's offer. We're going over to the-" but she was cut off by Sakon who was rushing by.

"Hey! Tayuya! Check out this new move I made! It's so great, I can't believe how great it is!" he exclaimed. "Fuyo no Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke covered the entire room. By the time it left, the only thing there was Sakon standing there.

"Cool, right?" he exclaimed.

"Just what I expected from Bitch Number Two," she sighed.

"HEY! Why am I Bitch Number Two?" he complained. "I wanted to be Bitch Number One!"

"Too bad, Bitch Number Two!" she said. "I have to leave now. Kimimaro's waiting for me."

---

"Wow! Nice place you've got! It's way much better than the hotels Tsunade rent from," said Shizune as she observed the scrolls.

"You think so? Anyway, you should meet the Five," he said.

"Who do we start off with?"

"Kidoumaru," he said.

They left the room with a box and rock following them. Kidoumaru was busy throwing darts at a picture of Sakon when they arrived.

"Die, baka, die!" he said as he aimed each one onto its head.

"Well, he looks like he's in a good mood," Shizune said.

"Yep, he sure is," Kabuto said. "Next are Sakon and Ukon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll write more later on. Curse you writers block! Curse you! …And reviews would be appreciated. : ) You should check out Kiba-Fox's stories. No matter how much I try, I could never write as well as her. And we attend the same school!


	7. Shizune's visit part 1 12 the Tunnel

Thanks for all the reviews! Happy now, Sly? Now that school started, I won't be able to review as much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precious Moment

Chapter 7

Shizune's visit part 1 1/2 + the Tunnel of Love

"Hey! Look! Kabuto, I found they guy on the picture Kidoumaru was throwing darts at!" Shizune announced as she pointed at the one of the Siamese twins.

"WHAT! Kidoumaru was throwing those darts again! I'm gonna get that guy!" Sakon growled as fire burned within his eyes. (kinda like with Gai and Lee…I wish I could do that!)

"Yeah yeah…whatever…" Shizune replied. "Now, where's that other head?"

"Oh, Ukon? He's currently down stairs arguing with Jirobo. Something about food and… **more food**!" Sakon grumbled.

"Oh…Okay!" Shizune smiled putting on one of her fake smiles. "I've just noticed…you usually spend time with that red haired lady…why aren't you with her?"

Sakon seemed ready to explode hearing those words. Slowly, he stomped out of the room with a large fire/flame/inferno background following him. Ignoring the large amount of anger bottled up within him, Shizune and Kabuto continued their quest to find the rest of the sound five.

---

"At least we'll be free to do whatever we want 'til the time comes for us to go on missions again…Hey! Kimimaro, let's go on that ride!" Tayuya said pointing at a large rollercoaster called "**Ride of Never Return!** Your safety is not Guaranteed!"

"Er…or we could ride that one," Kimimaro said pointing at the tunnel of love.

"Yosh! The Tunnel of Love!" Tayuya said.

Unknown to them, an unsuspicious square rock followed behind…your average walking square rock with 3 pairs of feet running in different directions while bumping into several random people. Coming out of the typical rock were the voices of three soundnin fighting for the front section.

"ZAKU! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!"

"WHY SHOULD I? ASK DOSU TO!"

"HEY! BUT I CREATED THIS PLAN!"

Now, back to the tunnel of love…(I think I'll just call it TOL)

The tunnel loomed ahead of them as the boat continuously rocked. Tayuya felt her face turn red as she felt an arm drape across her shoulder. All she could see as she entered the cave were nothing except pure darkness. The three soundnin smirked as they positioned their camera directly in the boat before them (aka: Tayuya and Kimimaro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but I'll try to make it up to you next chapter. I've finally gotten the next two chapters thought out, but if you want, I could add in more.


	8. Shizune's visit part 2

I finally updated it again! Yay me!...and reviewers! And sorry about the TOL. I know it sucks, but I'm still kinda preoccupied...so, sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precious Moment

Chapter 8

Shizune's visit part 2

As their lips moved closer together, they were suddenly interrupted by some loud screaming and sounds of large splashes from the boat behind them.

"YOU IDIOT!!! Now my skirt is ruined!"

"SO!? WHO CARES! IT WAS MUMMYHEAD'S FAULT!!!"

"Uh...I can explain..."

Tayuya turned her head around. Those voices...they sounded familiar... 'Oh well.' she thought.

As the light appeared from the entrance of the TOL, the faces of the loud people slowly faded in. (The box had drifted away when the thrree soundnin fell off the boat.) They were still wearing the funny nose and glasses thing.

"You look oddly familiar...like those soundnin from back home..."Tayuya muttered suspiciously.

"Uh...no we're not? We come from the uh...Hidden uh... CowFish Village," Zaku replied.

"Oh...but then why do wear the Sound Village's headband?" Tayuya asked again.

"EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIE!" Dosu screamed causing many people to stare at them.

"..." Kimimaro replied. "Dosu, you and your stupid disguises don't fool me."

---

Back to Kabuto.

"Hey, look! There's Sakon again!" Shizune cried happily.

"Don't you DARE comare me to that evil little brother of mine!" Ukon cried.

"_Right._ You're obviously a clone of Sakon!" Shizune said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Guys," Kabuto said. "Break it up. And Shizune, that's Ukon."

"Hah! I knew it all along!" Shizune cried truimphantly.

"No you didn't! Then why were you calling me a clone?"

"I had my fingers crossed!"

"Uh-uh"

"Uh-hu"

"You did not! I saw it!"

"Well, I had my hair crossed!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"Whatever. Shizune, time to meet Jirobo," Kabuto finally announced. (About time!)

"Okay!" Shizune cried.

"Whatever..." Ukon mumbled.

---

"Uh... I'm Dosu's long lost twin brother," Zaku declared.

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow.

"No! I am!" Kin cried.

"..."

"I'm Dosu's long lost twin brother!" Dosu declared.

"None of you guys are!" Kimimaro said in a tone of annoyance.

All of a sudden, the REAL Sound Three arrived.

"Hello long lost brothers of mine!" Dosu exclaimed. "Kin's long lost sisters were just going on the **Ride of Never Return!** Your safety is not guaranteed! See us there!"

"What the FUCK!" Kimimaro cried.

"Well, might as well send a prayer to them. They're goners..." Tayuya said.

"...But I thought that you wanted to go on..." Kimimaro said.

"I did? I would never...OH COOL! IT'S THE **RIDE OF FOREVER DOOM! an improved version of the Ride of Never Return...except even more dangerous with lots and lots of fatal obsticles which few have survived from!**"

"oh...no..." Kimimaro cried.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Tayuya shouted in line.

---

"Oh my gosh! It's you again!" Jirobo glared. (electricity anger thing appears)

"..." Kabuto said.

"You little witch..." Jirobo said through gritted teeth.

"You fiend!" Shizune spat back.

Three seconds later, Shizune found herself outside the house with Jirobo slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry!" Shizune said. "Let me in! I promise not to call you a fiend anymore, you fiend!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I make Shizune sound like Anko D: ...R&R


End file.
